Fuego y mar
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Luego de haber sido abandonados por su respectivas parejas, Leo y Percy vuelven sumamente cercanos. Sin embargo, una noche el latino comete un grave error con respecto a su relación con el hijo de Poseidón, ¿podrá repararlo o Percy lo odiará por siempre? Porque calmar a un hijo del mar o convivir con el fuego nunca es fácil.
1. Abandono y despecho

Fuego y mar.

Disclamer: Percy Jackson y los héroes del Olimpo no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rick Riordan, yo solo hago esto por entretenimiento.

—Hey, chico acuático —llamo Leo al ver pasar a Percy de camino al Bunker número nueve—, me preguntaba si querrías…

La sonrisa de Valdez cambio a una mueca triste cuando vio que el hijo de Poseidón pasaba de largo sin mirarlo siquiera. De haber sido otras las circunstancias, lo habría enfrentado y le habría reclamado por ello pero las cosas no eran tan simples. Y todo era su culpa.

Dioses, ¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpido?

Se suponía que eso no debía de ocurrir. Él había muerto y revivido para sacar a Calypso de Ogygia y Percy había sobrevivido al Tártaro al lado de Annabeth, parecía que, por fin, Leo se quedaría con la chica mientras que su amigo afianzaría aún más su lazo con la hija de Atenea y ambos tendrían su final feliz, todo lo feliz que un semidiós pudiera ser, claro.

Pero como al destino, a Afrodita u otro posible culpable cuya identidad Leo no alcanzaba a adivinar, le gustaba divertirse a costa de jugar con sus vidas, todo se había ido al garete.

Percy y Annabeth habían roto su relación algunos meses después de lo ocurrido con Gea y el Tártaro luego de que esta le confesara al joven de ojos verde mar su intención de enfocarse en su carrera como arquitecta de Olimpo y que, aunque su tiempo juntos había sido maravilloso, no tenía cabeza para nada más.

Calypso, por su parte, fue un poco menos sutil. Le agradecía por todo lo que había hecho pero estaba cansada de pelear con él y prefería explorar el mundo por su cuenta.

No supo cómo ni cuándo pero el moreno de ojos verdes y él se habían vuelto muy cercanos desde entonces. Quizá fuera porque ambos estaban solteros o tal vez porque habían sido abandonados por razones similares, Leo no lo sabía y, francamente, le daba igual a esas alturas.

Percy lo hacía reír y se reía de sus chistes, lo acompañaba en sus bromas y siempre podía contar con él cuando la melancolía y la tristeza lo acechaban y Piper no estaba para confortarlo.

Hasta aquella noche.

Aquella noche en la que tanto Annabeth como Calypso retornaron al campamento, ambas más bellas que nunca por la felicidad que sus nuevas vidas les traían además de lo que obviamente se cocinaba entre ellas con Reina, la pretora del campamento Romano, lugar donde la titán había hecho la última parada en su viaje recorriendo el mundo antes de regresar al lugar que la cobijo tras abandonar la isla.

Ambas chicas claramente competían por la atención de la hija de Belona, Annabeth narrando las mejoras que había hecho al Olimpo inspiradas en su estancia en Nueva Roma mientras que Calypso detallaba los cambios hechos en el jardín y agradecía a Reina el haberle permitido quedarse un tiempo así como ayudarle a mejorar sus habilidades en las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo.

Valdez alcanzó su límite cuando atrapó a Piper mirando con interés y cierta pena a la romana, quien hacia una verdadera demostración de paciencia al no abandonar la mesa y permitir que ambas se destrozaran como, claramente, querían hacer.

No recordaba mucho luego abandonar la mesa con el resto de los campistas pendientes de aquella bomba a punto de estallar.

No recordaba haberse cruzado con Percy, no recordaba haberlo besado o haber terminado en su cabaña, su mente se hallaba obnubilada por la imagen de su ahora ex novia coqueteando con la hija de Belona frente a todo el mundo y, cuando reaccionó, era demasiado tarde.

Aún podía ver la imagen del cuerpo de Jackson cuando cerraba los ojos, sudado y sonrojado entre un mar de ropa tirada y sábanas revueltas mientras arremetía en su interior, dejando que el despecho se canalizara en un acto apasionado y violento.

Lo peor vino después cuando reparo en el daño que le había causado al de ojos verdes, marcas que iban desde un simple chupón en el cuello hasta una quemadura en el tobillo derecho y la espalda baja.

— _Perdóname sirenito —había dicho Leo a la mañana siguiente—, ¿te lastime? —agregó muerto de vergüenza y culpa por lo ocurrido._

— _Pudo haber sido peor —respondió Percy haciendo un gesto de dolor al sentarse para ponerse la playera—, pudiste haberme quemado por dentro. Me preguntó si Will se refería a eso cuando dijo que_ _ **‹‹**_ _Me pondrías a arder_ _ **››**_ _—agregó mirándolo con el rostro rojo._

 _Eso lo descoloco, ¿de verdad Percy había hablado con el hijo de Apolo sobre eso?_

— _¿Le preguntaste a Wil sobre sexo gay? —quiso saber incrédulo._

— _Algo así —contestó un tanto incómodo—. En realidad le pregunte sobre..._

— _¿Qué cosa? —pronunció el latino repentinamente tenso._

— _Creo que me gustas Leo._

Después de eso todo era confuso.

Desconfianza por su parte, Jackson repitiendo su declaración mientras le aseguraba que no era ninguna broma seguida una discusión entre ambos y finalmente, Percy echándolo de su cabaña hecho un mar de furia.

Desde entonces habían trascurrido dos meses y Leo se sentía ahogado, cada vez que intentaba acercarse se topaba con un mar embravecido que mezclaba la indiferencia y el resentimiento plasmado en los ojos del hijo del dios del mar.

Y lo peor era que no sabía qué hacer para reparar lo que él mismo se había encargado de destruir.


	2. Frustración

Percy apuró el paso y se concentro en llegar a la arena de entrenamiento cuando escucho al hijo de Hefesto llamarle, ahora entendía porque Clarisse pasaba tanto tiempo entrenando cuando Chris enfermo y Quirón le pidió volver a sus actividades mientras aguardaban el regreso del señor D al campamento.

Apuñalar, desmembrar y llenar de cortes a los muñecos de práctica o simplemente practicar con las armas ayudaba a canalizar la frustración de cualquiera. Además de alejar sus ideas sobre inundar la cabaña o el bunker número nueve.

Los otros hijos de Hefesto no merecían padecer por los errores de Leo además de que ya había tenido más que suficiente con el dios herrero cuando acabo rodeado por arañas metálicas en el túnel del amor con Annabeth o cuando había terminado en Ogygia al recuperar uno de sus talleres durante la invasión de los sirvientes de Cronos. Lo último que deseaba era terminar como brocheta humana a manos del fuego.

Bastante tenía ya con las quemaduras que Valdez le había dejado en el cuerpo esa noche.

El hijo de Poseidón saludo a Will al pasar por la cabaña de Apolo, definitivamente estaría en deuda con Solace por todo lo que había hecho por él antes y después del incidente. Además de ser el único que sabía lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido. Aunque sospechaba que Piper también pudiera estar al tanto, después de todo era la mejor amiga de Leo y una hija de Afrodita para rematar. Solo esperaba que no lo compadeciera, no podía lidiar con eso aún.

Al llegar a su destino, Percy dejó que su frustración se tornara en algo positivo, dando estocadas y apuñalando las zonas en los muñecos donde se podía matar o incapacitar al oponente en combate de forma limpia y certera.

Cerró los ojos y le dio una puñalada a uno de los muñecos justo a la altura del corazón.

—Te sienta bien toda esa ira, Jackson —lo halago Clarisse al verlo para luego clavar su lanza en una pierna de los falsos enemigos— pero me temo de que es hora de que pares. Will te está buscando.

Percy casi sonrió. Will se ganaría un lugar en los Campos Elíseos si seguía así.

Mientras caminaba no pudo evitar rememorar su charla con Solace cuando se dio cuenta de que Valdez le importaba más de lo acostumbrado.

 _—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —había pronunciado el de ojos verdes cuando el rubio atendía sus lesiones luego de juego de captura la bandera._

 _—Estás haciéndolo ahora —el hijo de Apolo sonrió—. ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _—¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que te gustaba Nico?_

 _—Solo sucedió —Will contuvo una risa al ver la expresión confusa del otro—. Lo siento, simplemente no puedo explicarlo. Un día me di cuenta de que quería ver a Nico feliz, no importaba que o con quién._

 _—Pero Nico es un chico —insistió Percy—, ¿no se te hizo raro al inicio?_

 _—Amor es amor Percy —respondió el rubio— y creo que alguien puede amar a cualquier persona independientemente del género que tenga. Además, Leo y tú hacen una pareja muy linda._

 _Llegado a este punto, el hijo del mar se ruborizó._

 _—Yo nunca dije…_

 _—No es necesario —lo interrumpió Solace sin descuidar la labor de vendarle el antebrazo—, se nota que algo especial entre ustedes._

 _—Pero Annabeth y yo…_

 _—Percy —volvió a interrumpir el hijo de Apolo—. Annabeth ya siguió con su camino y tú mereces ser feliz ya sea solo, con Leo o con cualquier otra persona. No dejes que tus miedos te arrebaten eso._

 _—Gracias Will —sonrió el moreno—, Leo tiene razón. Eres un tipo genial._

Y Solace era genial. Ni siquiera se había quejado cuando tuvo que levantarse antes que nadie para atender sus heridas.

 _—No me creyó, Will —se lamentó Percy mientras el de ojos azules revisaba atentamente sus quemaduras y cada uno de sus arañazos y rasguños._

 _—Me es difícil creer que Leo te haya hecho esto —comentó el nombrado mientras aplicaba ungüento en el tobillo quemado del moreno. El encuentro entre ambos, sin lugar a dudas, había sido violento. El hijo de Poseidón tenia suerte de no haber sufrido un desgarre interno o más quemaduras._

 _—Lo hizo —confirmo el herido en tono amargo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—, ¿qué se supone que haga ahora?_

 _—Primero dejar que te atienda —puntualizó—, después puedes contarme que sucedió. No le diré a nadie._

Desde entonces Will se había convertido en su consejero y amigo. Era quién atendía sus lesiones, veía que no se descompensara y trataba de estar disponible cuando necesitaba un hombro para llorar o un oído para renegar de su suerte. Y una de las pocas razones por las que no se dejaba consumir por el fuego de la rabia y la frustración todavía.

Maldita la hora en que se le había ocurrido poner su corazón bajo las llamas ardientes que yacían contenidas en los hijos del dios herrero.

Mas le valía a Leo dejar de buscarlo o se encargaría de mostrarle lo peligroso que era el mar cuando se encontraba agitado. Así sentiría como era morirse sofocado por la frustración y la rabia.


	3. Celos y confrontación

Valdez tragó saliva inquieto al ver, desde la distancia, cómo Percy le daba una estocada a uno de los muñecos de pruebas en el pecho con la espada. No quería pensar en las posibles personas con las que el de ojos verdes descargaría ese ataque aunque, posiblemente, él encabezara la lista.

Espero a que saliera de la arena para tratar de hablar con él. Después de todo, Percy no podía estar molesto con él por siempre ¿o sí? Leo estaba dispuesto a intentarlo cuantas veces fuera necesario hasta recuperar a la relación que tenía con el hijo de Poseidón, salvo pedirle consejo a Piper, no estaba tan desesperado aún.

El latino estaba convencido de que la castaña lo perseguiría por todo el campamento, daga en mano, si se enteraba de lo ocurrido y no estaba listo para padecer por la embrujahabla propia de las hijas Afrodita o soportar sermones sobre la manera tan insensible e impulsiva en la que se había comportado.

Pedirle perdón a Percy era algo que Valdez estaba decidido de hacer solo y el hecho de que Jackson estuviera sonriendo en esos momentos parecía una buena señal para acercarse. Quizá esta vez sí lograría que el moreno lo escuchara y volvieran a jugarle bromas a todos más tarde.

—Hey Aquaman —llamo el castaño esperanzado de obtener una respuesta positiva mientras se acercaba corriendo al aludido.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el destino lo odiaba.

Will Solace estaba ahí con cara de estar esperando a alguien mientras sostenía un refresco en la mano y su arco en la otra además de portar su carcaj a la espalda.

No es que el hijo de Apolo le cayera mal, al contrario, lo consideraba un tipo genial pero el hecho de que, recientemente, al rubio le hubiera dado por arruinar sus intentos de acercamiento con el de ojos verdes lo ponía de mal humor y que el hijo de Poseidón pasara tanto tiempo con él y le sonriera de esa forma no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a dominar sus emociones.

¿Dónde carajos estaba Nico cuando lo necesitaba?

—Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte —pronuncio Will con una sonrisa cuando vio a Jackson acercarse.

—Clarisse dijo que me estabas buscando —dijo Percy—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Solo quería darte esto —respondió el rubio engregándole el refresco— y asegurarme que no te hayas lastimado la muñeca entrenando otra vez.

Llegado a ese punto, el hijo de Poseidón hizo una mueca.

—Will…

—Solo quiero asegurarme de que estés bien —insistió al tiempo que se percataba de la presencia del hijo de Hefesto en el lugar.

—Aún no sé cómo Nico te aguanta.

Las miradas azul y castaña se encontraron por encima del hombro de Jackson. Will se forzó a permanecer calmado, tenía que sacar a Percy de ahí antes de que pasara algo desagradable

—Solo ven conmigo —pidió—, tengo que hacer el inventario de la enfermería y Nico no está para ayudarme.

Viendo como su oportunidad podía escurrirse entre sus manos, Valdez decidió intervenir.

—Oye Percy —volvió a intentar dándole un golpecito en el hombro—, quería saber si podrías… —Leo trago nervioso cuando los ojos verde mar se clavaron en él— Ayudarme con algo —finalizó nervioso.

El hijo de Poseidón miró al castaño y después al rubio un momento. Luego de hacerle una seña al hijo de Apolo para que no se inquietara, volteo hacia el hijo de Hefesto y le dirigió la palabra por primera por primera vez en dos meses.

—¿En qué quieres que te ayude, Valdez?

Era el momento de aclarar todo de una buena vez.


	4. Improvisación y sentencias

El hijo de Hefesto jugaba con un tornillo dentro del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón, como hacía cada vez que se ponía nervioso, estaba feliz de que Percy le volviera a hablar por más que la acción de llamarlo por su apellido denotaba que seguía enfadado con él.

Reconocía que la idea de pedirle ayuda de forma completamente improvisada no había sido uno de sus mejores planes pero era lo que se le había ocurrido sobre la marcha además de que había sido el modo más rápido de alejar a Will del hijo de Poseidón sin provocar un incendio o hacer que alguien le pusiera una espada en la garganta por intentar chamuscar a un sanador.

Ahora mismo su mayor preocupación de camino al bunker número nueve era encontrar algún proyecto que el de ojos verdes pudiera ayudarle a ‹‹reparar **››** sin levantar sospechas.

—Ya puedes detenerte, Valdez —dijo Percy sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Perdón?

—Dime lo que tengas que decirme y acabemos con esto, ¿quieres? —suspiro cansado el moreno.

Leo se sintió tan torpe en ese momento como la primera vez que había visto a Calypso, solo que esta vez no tenia que apaciguar la furia de una titánide enojada sino la de un muchacho cansado y lastimado.

—Mira chico acuático, yo… —el castaño trago saliva. Esto iba a ser difícil.

—¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así? —repuso Jackson fastidiado— Escucha Valdez, si no sientes lo mismo, dime y listo pero ya deja de estarme mirando así.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó el nombrado confuso.

—Con lastima —respondió Jackson—. No lo soporto. Ver tu mirada de cachorro triste cada vez que me miras es algo que no puedo tolerar.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —prorrumpió el latino— Te miro así porque te extraño, no porque te tenga lastima. Te echo de menos, sirenito.

Fue entonces que el capitán de la cabaña tres hizo un gesto de contención cuando se sintió próximo a colapsar. Aun sin tocarlo, Leo podía quemar su interior pero no iba a llorar por él, no después de todo lo que Will había hecho para sacarlo del abismo.

—Yo también —se sincero cuando pudo articular una respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no volvemos a ser como antes? —cuestiono Leo— Percy, por favor, sé que lo que te hice no estuvo bien pero ignorarme y hacerme a un lado tampoco fue muy agradable.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? —se defendió— ¡Apenas y podía caminar bien! Y que me acusaras de jugarte una broma pesada tampoco ayuda.

El hijo de Hefesto se ruborizó.

—Lo siento —se disculpo— ¿Tan fuerte fue?

—Eso no importa.

—Claro que importa —dijo Leo—, si necesitabas algo, debiste pedírmelo.

—Will ya se encargo de eso.

—Sí, Will —el castaño hizo mala cara ante la mención del rubio— ¿Desde cuándo él y tú son tan amigos?

—Desde que cierto inconsciente hijo del dios del fuego me quemo el tobillo— declaro Jackson con una mirada que prometía maremotos.

Eso le ardió.

—Yo no quería… —empezó Valdez intentando acercarse a él.

—Pero lo hiciste —lo cortó Percy dando un paso hacia atrás—. Leo, por favor, déjame tranquilo. Estoy cansado de esto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

—No puedo actuar como antes —pronunció el hijo del mar—, perdóname.

Al escuchar esto, el latino sintió como si hubiera caído a un mar repleto de olas inquietas y fuera incapaz de regresar a tierra.

—Si te sientes culpable —prosiguió sin darse cuenta de su estado—, estás absuelto. Solo no te me acerques.

Leo cayó de rodillas y respiro agitado mientras sentía como si alguien estuviera estrujando su corazón sin piedad.

Lo último que vio antes de perder el sentido fue la imagen un mar agitado retratado en una mirada alarmada.

Ahora sí que lo había echado todo a perder.


	5. Revelaciones

Percy daba vueltas afuera de la enfermería mientras aguardaba a que Will, Kayla o cualquiera de los hijos de Apolo saliera para preguntar por el estado del latino.

Fue entonces cuando sintió un agarre en el brazo para descubrir que se trataba de Piper.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó la castaña luego de que compartieran un abrazo.

—No lo sé —se sincero pasándose una mano por el cabello—. Estábamos discutiendo y se desmayo de la nada.

—¿Por qué discutían? —quiso saber la mitad cherokee— Necesito saberlo, Percy. Por favor —agregó al ver la expresión incomoda del muchacho.

—Él y yo estuvimos juntos la noche que Annabeth y Calypso volvieron al campamento —confesó ante la mirada atónita de la chica—, le dije que me gusta a la mañana siguiente y no me creyó.

—Así que por eso estaban tan raros —comento Piper—, ¿por qué ninguno me dijo nada? Pude haberlos aconsejado.

—No lo sé —respondió—, Leo me hizo algunas quemaduras esa noche. Creo que aún se siente culpable y yo no sabía cómo lo tomarías. Ya tienes bastante con las peleas de Calypso y Annabeth.

McLean hizo una mueca. Ese par, ciertamente, le daba un dolor de cabeza tremendo; no sabía en qué estaba pensando su madre al hacer que ambas se enamoraran de Reina. La puertorriqueña debía tener una paciencia y fortaleza envidiables para soportar a ambas sin hacer un escándalo o salir huyendo a lomos de Guido.

Finalmente, Piper hizo la pregunta de rigor, su habilidad para sentir vibraciones entre la personas era bastante buena pero necesitaba confirmar lo que llevaba tiempo presintiendo entre esos dos. No quería cometer un error por estar obnubilada con otras cosas.

—¿Tú lo quieres?

—En este momento no estoy muy seguro —se expreso franco— pero sería incapaz de bromear con algo así. Ahora mismo no soporto tenerlo cerca pero me importa.

Ella asintió. El joven frente a ella manaba dolor, confusión y un cariño profundo, lo que la hizo cuestionarse si Valdez estaría igual. Era obvio que tanto Percy como Leo estaban en un momento emocional muy delicado.

—¿Alguien más lo sabe?

—Aparte de ti, solo Will lo sabe —aclaro Jackson—, fue muy amable al no decir nada cuando me presente tan temprano en la enfermería esa vez.

—¿Fue grave?

—Por fortuna no paso a tercer grado.

—Lo siento —Piper hizo una mueca contrita—, creo que alguien debería hablar con él.

—Lo haría yo pero ya viste como se puso —dijo Percy— además, dudo poder hablar con él ahora.

—Comprendo —murmuró la de ojos caleidoscópicos—, yo me encargo.

—No le digas que estás al tanto, por favor.

—Te lo prometo —aseguro—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Adelante.

—¿De verdad quieres estar lejos de él?

—¿Qué más puedo hacer? —pregunto Percy— No puedo fingir que nada paso.

—No estoy diciendo que lo hagas —repuso Piper— pero él seguramente te extraña.

—No sé si pueda soportarlo, Pipes —admitió—, nunca había pensado que podría gustarme un chico hasta ahora.

—¿Cómo lo tomó?

—Creyó que le estaba jugando una broma o mentía —resopló frustrado—. Creo que sigue enamorado de Calypso.

—El efecto fatídico le está jugando en contra —observó molesta—, si siente algo por ti, te lo haré saber.

—Como si eso sirviera de algo.

—Percy, no te des por vencido —pidió la hija del amor y la belleza—. Has pasado por mucho como para rendirte ahora.

El hijo de Poseidón estaba por replicar cuando la puerta se abrió y Kayla salió afuera.

—¿Cómo está Leo? —indago Percy con gesto preocupado mientras clavaba la vista en la hija de Apolo.

—Consciente aunque algo desorientado —respondió Kayla—, lo trajiste a tiempo.

—¿Podemos verlo? —preguntó Piper mientras el moreno contenía un suspiro de alivio.

—Solo procuren no agitarlo.

—Entra tú primero —ofreció el muchacho a su amiga.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Pasaré después —aseguró mientras le hacia un gesto de confianza para que entrara.

Leo se hallaba sentado en el catre, observando su entorno un tanto desubicado, ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era estar buscando a Percy… ¡Percy! Tenía que hablar con él

Estaba próximo a levantarse para salir corriendo de ahí cuando Piper lo detuvo.

—Tranquilo —pronunció la capitana de la cabaña diez usando su embrujabla.

Valdez obedeció.

—Kayla dijo que tenías que descansar —siguió Piper—, al parecer sufriste de un ataque de ansiedad.

—¿Percy? —preguntó cuando pudo articular palabra.

—Afuera —respondió—. Dijo que vendría a verte más tarde —añadió al ver que el latino trataba de salir de la cama— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro —contestó—. ¿Qué pasa, Diosa de la Belleza?

—¿Qué paso entre tú y Percy? —cuestiono seria— Y ni siquiera pienses en mentirme, Leónidas.

—¿Tanto se nota? —replico apenado.

—Desde la entrada —murmuró—, ¿qué paso para que ambos emitan tanto dolor?

—Es una larga historia.

—Cuéntame.

El castaño hizo un gesto resignado antes de hablar. Era el momento de pedir ayuda a la diosa del amor.


	6. Charlas y un plan

El hijo de Hefesto comenzó a preocuparse por el silencio de su amiga luego de escuchar su historia, casi haciéndolo preferir que McLean comenzara a gritarle y darle sermones, todo era mejor que ese silencio tan tenso.

—¿Tú lo quieres? —prorrumpió la de ojos caleidoscópicos mientras lo miraba atenta.

—¿Qué?

—A Percy —aclaro—. ¿Lo quieres?

Valdez hizo una mueca mezcla de incomodidad y nervios.

—Claro que lo quiero —respondió por fin—, es mi amigo.

—No me refería a eso, Leo —lo cortó ella—, dijiste que Percy te dijo que le gustas, por eso te preguntó si lo quieres o no.

—No lo sé Pipes —se sincero el nombrado—, ¿qué tal si estaba bromeando?

—Leo —pronunció firme—, conoces a Percy. ¿Crees que él sería capaz de jugar con algo así?

—No pero…

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —insto— Si no te gusta, díselo y discúlpate con él.

—No es tan fácil, Reina de la Belleza —repuso el latino—, él no quiere hablarme.

—Después de cómo lo trataste —suspiró la mitad cherokee—, es normal que se porte así. Y más si tú no tienes claro nada tampoco.

Leo se quedo de piedra.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —farfullo nervioso— A mi no me gusta Percy.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí

—Entonces pídele perdón, dile la verdad y déjalo tranquilo —declaró serena.

—Pipes…

—Si no sientes lo mismo, tendrás que dejarlo ir —murmuró—. Júralo por el Estigio. Promete que no intervendrás en su vida luego de disculparte con él.

Valdez abrió la boca pero no pudo formular respuesta alguna. Piper lo observo impasible pero extrañamente complacida y preocupada a partes iguales.

—No puedo.

—Emanas confusión —apunto con suavidad.

—Es que… No sé —respondió vacilante—, esto es extraño.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó— ¿Por qué ambos son chicos?

—En parte es por eso —admitió apenado— y en parte porque es Percy.

—¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

—Es hijo de uno los tres grandes —dijo—, es un chico y es mi amigo.

—Ninguna de esas razones tiene sentido —puntualizó—. A Nico eso no le ha impedido nada.

—Percy no es Nico.

—Y tú deberías dejar de infravalorarte —comentó seria—. Así no vas a llegar a ningún lado. Tienes que aclarar tus sentimientos

—Solo quiero que todo sea como antes.

—Por eso necesitas despejarte —insistió—, si no lo haces le harás más daño. Aclara lo que sientes y después búscalo para charlar.

—Como si eso sirviera de algo —resoplo—, últimamente se la pasa pegado a Will.

—¿Y eso te molesta? —indagó suspicaz

—Claro que sí —respondió Valdez—. Bueno no, no lo sé —añadió vacilante al ver la sonrisa de su amiga.

—Necesitas una mano con urgencia —dijo Piper—. Voy a ayudarte

—¿En serio?

—No sería una buena amiga si no lo hiciera.

—Gracias Reina de la Belleza —sonrió el castaño— aunque no sé cómo vas a ayudarme. Él no quiere saber de mí.

—Confía en mí —McLean sonrió mientras le dirigía una mirada cargada de enigmas—. Tengo un plan.

El latino se estremeció. Estaba convencido de que ese gesto no auguraba nada bueno.


	7. Estrategias y un par de desastres

Percy cumplió su palabra y fue a ver a Valdez al día siguiente, encontrarlo aún dormido hizo que el hijo de Poseidón sonriera mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio. No tendría que hablar con él aún.

La única prueba de que había estado ahí fue el dije en forma de dragón que había dejado a un lado de su almohada, un regalo que el latino le había hecho después de que Jackson recuperara cierta pieza del fondo del mar para él.

Leo se había puesto tan feliz que había trabajado toda la noche en dicho obsequio y lo había acompañado con una pila de panqueques y gofres azules para el desayuno además de ser la primera vez que Percy había notado cierto atractivo en el hijo del dios herrero, aquella mañana Valdez lucía cansado y ojeroso pero la sonrisa en su rostro brillaba como un faro ante un barco extraviado.

Y el sabor de su comida le recordaba vagamente a la su madre.

El moreno de ojos verdes sacudió la cabeza y salió de la enfermería con dirección al lago de canoas, quizá un rato en el agua lo ayudaría a despejar su mente. Al llegar a su destino, Percy tomó impulso y salto directo al lago sin notar que era observado por una chica de cabello castaño.

Leo estaba mirando un pequeño trozo de metal cuando Piper fue a verlo. Estaba tan quieto y melancólico como aquella vez que lo encontraron en el muelle luego de dejar Ogygia por primera vez.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó McLean curiosa examinando el objeto en la palma del latino.

—Es un obsequio —respondió Leo—, lo hice para Percy.

—Leo… —Piper hizo un gesto de compasión.

—Te lo dije —prosiguió—, él no quiere saber nada de mí.

—Debe haber otro motivo.

—Prometió no quitárselo —dijo con los ojos húmedos—, si me lo devolvió es porque me quiere lo más lejos posible.

—O que se lo vuelvas a dar cuando llegue el momento —sonrió ella.

Valdez la miró confuso.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tienes dos opciones —planteó—. Rendirte y lamentarte o reflexionar sobre tus sentimientos para poder luchar y recuperarlo.

—Pero…

—Te dije que tenía un plan —prosiguió— y, luego de ver cómo están ustedes dos, más vale ponerlo en marcha ya.

Leo tragó pesado. Ver a Piper tan determinada a conseguir algo, en ocasiones, llegaba a asustarlo.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Tienes que ganarte a Percy —respondió convencida—. Enamorarlo de nuevo, pasaron mucho tiempo juntos así que tendrás una idea de lo que le gusta.

—¿Y si no funciona?

—Llamaré a mis refuerzos —prometió—. Cálmate, si tu padre pudo casarse con mi madre, tú puedes cautivar el corazón de un hijo del mar.

Los días siguientes fueron extraños. Percy encontraba regalos o notas al volver de entrenar, ya fuera afuera de su cabaña, en su mesa para almorzar o entre sus cosas. ¿A quién se le ocurría dejar un ipod cargado y con auriculares en sus zapatos?

Leo, por su parte, se pasaba los días repartiendo su tiempo entre su obligaciones como líder de cabaña, reparar o crear cosas y espiar a Percy cuando este no lo notaba. No sabía que tanto tramaba Piper y verla moverse por el campamento como un agente secreto en los últimos días no ayudaba a calmarlo.

McLean, sin embargo, había sido clara. Había que despertar la curiosidad de Jackson respetando su espacio, tenía que ser paciente y confiar que tanto tiempo con Annabeth lo hiciera cuestionarse sobre el destinatario de los presentes. No podía acercarse y revelar sus verdaderas intenciones, debía ser sutil y no estallar en llamas o hacer algo aparatoso.

Valdez no creía que eso fuera a servir de algo pero no perdía nada con intentar además de que no quería que la hija de Afrodita usara su embrujahabla con él, por más que la idea de alejar a Percy de Will, Malcolm o Mitchell sonara cada vez más tentadora en su cabeza.

No sabía que bicho les había picado a los hermanos de Piper y Annabeth con respecto al hijo del mar pero más les valía no pasarse de listos o los metería en sacos de arpillera.

Todo estallo el día que Calypso y Annabeth se pelearon durante un juego de captura la bandera, haciendo que tanto Malcolm como Mitchell salieran heridos al tratar de separarlas para poco después caer luego de ser empujados por ambas chicas.

Jackson intervino y ayudo a ambos a volver a la orilla, Mitchell se había hecho un corte en la pierna con una roca pero Malcolm necesito RCP y aún que la situación era grave, Leo casi le prendió fuego a un árbol al ver el modo en los labios de Percy rozaban los del hijo de Atenea al intentar pasarle aire solo para terminar siendo llevado a cuestas por el mismo, ya que Will estaba ocupado atendiendo a Mitchell y los otros hijos de Apolo intentaban que el combate entre la rubia y la de cabello color canela no dejara más víctimas

Intentar acercarse a alguien que no te quería cerca realmente apestaba. A ese paso, perdería a Percy a manos de alguno ellos. Fue entonces que Leo hizo algo digno de su padre.

El grito que el hijo de Poseidón soltó seguro fue escuchado hasta Nueva Roma y el odio reflejado en sus ojos aterrorizaría a más de uno. Al ver lo ocurrido, McLean se estremeció, dudaba que ni la mismísima Afrodita fuera capaz de arreglar lo sucedido entre ese par.


	8. Trampas, estallido y bandos

Percy no esperaba que su día fuera a iniciar de aquella manera. Se suponía que iba a liberar a un delfín de una red de arrastre antes de ir a entrenar, no esperaba terminar atrapado en una al volver al campamento. Pero ahí había terminado

Al inicio trato de sacar su espada para cortarla pero la red era muy estrecha como para moverse libremente y escapar sin ayuda además de que estar confinado ahí hacia resurgir su claustrofobia de cierto modo. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Valdez al otro lado de la red una vez que esta fue subida a la superficie.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando el latino se negó a dejarlo ir y, en su lugar, comenzó a arrastrarlo consigo hasta solo los dioses sabrían dónde.

—Es suficiente, Valdez —exclamó el hijo de Poseidón con voz rasposa— ¡Déjame ir!

El castaño solo seguía arrastrándolo como un pescador a su presa sin importarle los reclamos del amante del azul ni la multitud de curiosos que empezaba a congregarse a su alrededor.

—¡Libérame! —gritó el cautivo con la garganta reseca mientras se retorcida dentro de la red mientras intentaba escapar en vano.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —terció Piper abriéndose paso entre los curiosos— Suéltalo.

Fue entonces que Leo miró a Percy a los ojos y se sorprendió de la cantidad de furia y dolor reflejados en aquellas pupilas verde mar. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún otro movimiento, la propia hija de Afrodita fue quien abrió una abertura para sacar al moreno de su prisión.

Jackson se levanto con los brazos y las piernas cubiertos de arañazos antes de írsele encima al hijo de Hefesto, descargando su ira a golpes mientras le gritaba insultos en español. El latino, por su parte, estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera podía atinar a defenderse o pensar en cubrirse el rostro con los brazos para evitar más golpes.

Will y Jasón fueron los encargados de separarlos para evitar que una desgracia mayor ocurriera.

Valdez permaneció en shock mientras el hijo de Apolo junto con un recién llegado Nico llevaban a un enfadado hijo Poseidón a la enfermería a la par que trataban de calmarlo.

—Por Júpiter, ¿qué paso aquí? —preguntó el rubio confuso mientras sostenía al hijo de Hefesto

—Larga historia —respondió McLean mirando alternativamente a su novio y a su mejor amigo.

—Me la cuentas en el camino —propuso Grace—. Hay que hacer volver a Leo de algún modo.

—No podemos llevarlo a la enfermería.

—Podemos usar mi cabaña —ofreció—, ahí estaremos tranquilos —añadió antes de cargar al latino y comenzar a caminar rumbo a la cabaña de Zeus.

Una vez en el interior, Jasón dejó al castaño en el catre mientras Piper procedía a contarle una versión resumida de lo ocurrido durante su ausencia.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo el romano.

—Es la verdad.

—Ellos dos… ¿juntos?

—¡Jasón! —lo reprendió la castaña.

—Perdón Pipes —se disculpo el aludido—. Solo que es difícil.

—Si para ti es difícil —murmuró—, imagina como están ellos.

—Percy debe de estar hecho furioso —opino—. Odia estar encerrado.

—Necesito hablar con Leo —Piper se acercó al catre donde yacía el nombrado—. ¡Reacciona!

Valdez se sentó de golpe sobre la cama y parpadeó un par de veces antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. La mitad cherokee se apresuró a abrazarlo.

—Me odia…—declaró el castaño con voz rota.

—No —repuso ella en tono calmo—, solo está molesto.

—Ya lo perdí, Reina de la Belleza.

—Solo si te rindes.

—Lo siento —gimoteó—, no te hice caso y…

—Está bien —lo interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en los labios—. Todos cometemos errores y hacemos locuras por amor.

—Vamos Leo —terció Jasón sentándose a su lado y poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo—, todo se va a arreglar.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Solo tengo fe.

* * *

En la enfermería, la situación no era muy diferente a la que se vivía en la cabaña uno en aquel momento.

Will se encargaba de calmar y confortar a un Percy alterado y lleno de cortes mientras un atónito Nico trataba de procesar lo ocurrido sin desmayarse en el proceso.

No es que ninguno de los involucrados se hubiera dado cuenta todavía pero acababan de elegir un bando en el combate que estaba a punto de empezar.


End file.
